With the rapid development of the balancing vehicle technology and the continuously improvement of people's living standards, more and more users choose self-balancing vehicles as a means of travel. When driving a self-balancing vehicle, the user can achieve acceleration, deceleration, turning, etc. by changing the gravity center thereof, which makes the self-balancing vehicle easy to operate and easy to use. However, a conventional self-balancing vehicle is mostly heavy and bulky, which is not easy to carry.